Present day vehicles may be equipped with sensors to sense their internal and/or external environments. These sensors may be sampled at different frequencies and a substantial amount of sensor data may be collected over a short period of time.
Driver assistance systems may use sensors to monitor a vehicle's environment and/or a driver's movements in order to provide a highly assisted driving (HAD) service (e.g., early detection of potentially dangerous situations, collision avoidance, etc.). In some instances, HAD systems may automatically intervene to avoid or at least minimize the severity of an accident.
Different HAD applications (e.g., collision avoidance, lane departure warning, etc.) may use different amounts, sample rates, and/or latencies of sensor data. As a result, there is no inclusive platform on which all of the various HAD applications may be supported and, therefore, no way to seamlessly integrate the various HAD applications in a vehicle. Instead, different platforms are typically used for the different HAD applications.